Adventure Inc Story 1
by light of a thousand stars
Summary: Chapter 3 is up, what will happen to Judson. read and find out.
1. The Statue

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Inc. But I did make up Rei Tremellyn and some other characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gabe woke up with a start. He glanced up to the ceiling and softly said "Someone's on the deck." Gabe leaped up and grabbed the baseball bat leaning up against his desk. He walked up to the deck and saw a girl placing a box near the door. She straightened up and walked toward the gangway to leave. "Who are you, what do you want?" Gabe asked grabbing her to turn her around. She turned and before Gabe new it a fist connected with his face and he was knocked out. @@@@@@ "Gabe you okay. Talk to me Gabe, Gabe wake the hell up." Mackenzie yelled loudly after she found him out cold on the deck. Just then Judson come on deck and asked, "What's wrong Mac?" Then he saw Gabe lying on the deck his baseball bat in one hand. 'Hell what happened to him?" Judson asked. Just then a groan escaped Gabe's throat. His hand went to his throat and he woke up. Gabe then leaped up and ran to a box that most definitely hadn't been there last night. "Hey Gabe is this the reason you were out cold on the deck?" Mac asked worriedly. "Yeah I saw a girl put it over there then she knocked me out." Gabe answered. Just then Judson came over and grabbed the box from Gabe. He opened amid protest from Gabe and Mac. In side wrapped in Newspaper was a statue. Judson stared openmouthed at it. "What is it Judson?" Mac asked. "I can't believe it this is the statue of The Greek Goddess Athene. I've had given up hope on ever finding it and here it is in my hands." Judson exclaimed. "Wow I heard about this, you gave up also because the person you worked with had disappeared from their tent." Gabe explained. "Yeah I remember that Gabe you told me about this when we where in Greece." Mac said. Judson was turning the statue around when Mac said, "Wait theirs a letter on the bottom of the statue." Judson took the letter from the spot and opened it up. He read it then handed it to Mac who read it then handed it to Gabe. It said Judson, Hey I found it for you, I told you it would be found by one of us and you didn't believe me. Rei Gabe handed the letter back to Judson who placed it in his pocket. "Get ready we're going on a little excursion. 


	2. Shot

Disclaimer, I do not own Adventure Inc, but I wish I did.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Adventure Inc Story 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rei smiled as she leaned on the balcony railing. "I hope that kid is okay and I didn't hurt him badly." Rei said out loud. "But it serves him right sneaking up on me that way." She looked up and saw a car pull into the long drive. She turned and ran to get dressed. She ran down the stairs and when she got to the library she called "I'm going for a run, I'll be back later."  
"Have fun." Her brother Thomas called from his desk.  
Rei then ran out the front door and greeted the gardener Steve. As she got close to the car a guy in the car called out "Stop Rei, we have to talk." Rei stopped and said, "I knew I shouldn't have left that letter." They got out of the car and Gabe started toward her but Mac grabbed him and shook her head no. They both watched as Judson went over and hugged her and She hugged him back. At last they stopped and she turned to Gabe and said "Sorry about last night, I get that way sometimes."  
As they talked a man was hiding in the woods on the property. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He got it out and opened it and said in French Bon Jour. Him and the guy on the other end talked for a few minutes till they both hung up. Then he got a gun and took aim.  
They never had noticed the guy in the woods who had his gun aimed at them. Then all of a sudden a shot rang out.  
  
@~@~@~@ Hey, I hope you get this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have school (eighth grade) so if you have any questions put them in the review and I'll answer them.  
  
Anime-Eagle 


	3. What is it?

Hey thank to those 3 people who reviewed this fanfic. You can ask questions to, I don't mind. This is when you find out who got shot. Sorry to make it sort of like a cliffhanger (I think that is wat it was.) well on with chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Judson!" Mac shouted grabbing her gun and starting to run to him when Gabe grabbed her and pulled her behind the car.  
"Are you crazy Mac you could get shot to." Gabe said.  
They both watched as Rei grabbed Judson and began to get him behind the car. Just then a few more shots rang out, one hitting Rei in the arm.  
  
"Ow, that kills." She said rolling behind the car. Gabe looked at her to make sure she was okay. Rei was pale but she seemed okay.  
"Steven, call the police and an ambulance. now." Rei shouted to the gardener, who took out his cell and dialed a few numbers. Rei pulled a gun and she ran to a tree 3 feet away.  
"Where is he?" Gabe asked scanning the surrounding area for the shooter.  
"Woods, middle, right side." Rei called to them. She aimed and pulled the trigger. A guy come tumbling forward, gun falling from his hand. Rei and Mac both come from their spots and ran to the guy training their guns on him. In the distance you could now here the sirens as the police cars and ambulances drew nearer. The cars pulled in to the drive and stopped. The police officers stepped out and the E.M.T's did likewise. They ran to them and the man was checked out and put in handcuffs on a stretcher, then they ran to Judson after Rei waved them off.  
"We need to take them to the hospital to check them out and get this one in surgery." The Technician said.  
"Go ahead, and I'll go to, to make sure he's alright. If that's okay with you" Gabe said.  
Everyone nodded and he went back to the car and drove off after the ambulance. By this time Rei's brother had joined them along with the gardener.  
"Are you alright Rei." Rei's brother Thomas asked not even looking at Mac. Rei smiled and nodded. Then she looked at Mac.  
"Are you okay to Mac?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." Mac said. She looked as if she wanted to leave so Rei went over to the police and they talked for a few minutes. She gestured her brother over and they talked for a few minutes then it turned to an argument. Rei threw her hands up and ran over to Mac.  
"Let's get out of here, to go see if Judson's ok. If your up to it Mac." Rei asked. Mac just nodded and she followed Rei to a garage where they got the SUV. Then they drove to the hospital. They walked up the front stairs to the information desk.  
'Hi! Where looking for Judson Cross's room." Mac said.  
"Are you family or friends." She said.  
"Family." Rei said. "But then again if your not going."  
"He's in room 120, that's second floor take a right and it's the 3rd door on the left." She said.  
"Thanks miss." Rei said a little to happily.  
They wen to the elevator and they went to the room. When they got there they saw Judson hooked up to tubes and covered with bandages. Gabe was a sleep in the chair near the window.  
"Oh how cute, we have a Sleeping Beauty in the chair." Mac said.  
"And Sleeping Handsome in the bed." Rei said trying not to laugh out loud. But of course a giggle escaped her lips.  
"Ha. What the." Gabe said, then he saw Rei and Mac standing near the door with smiles on their faces.  
"Oh look Sleeping Beauty has woken up." Mac said pointing at Gabe. Mac and Rei looked at each other and almost burst out laughing. Gabe gave them a look that could have killed them 100 times. But that look only proceeded to get them giggling more then ever.  
"Gabe you know something, you look so cute when you're mad. It makes me ant to hug you. a lot." Rei said.  
As they where laughing and talking the Doctor had come in. He then knocked on the wall to tell them he was there. They turned around and loked at him  
"Well you must be Mac, and Gabe." Doctor said. They all nodded. "Well I have something important to tell you." 


	4. Saved

Thanks to those people whom reviewed and sorry I haven't updated in a while but school is making me mad. Just review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well you must be Mac, and Gabe." Doctor said. They all nodded. "Well I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Get on with it, we don't have all day." Mac almost shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you Judson might not make it. He has some serious damage to one of the arteries leading to the heart. He has lost a lot of blood. I'm very sorry." The doctor said.  
  
"What oh no that can't be true." Gabe exclaimed sitting down in the chair. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"He'll make it, if I know Judson he won't give up the fight." Rei said going over to Judson. She put her hand on his arm and started to cry softly.  
  
Mac just ran out of the room and down the stairs to the car. She slammed her fist into the door making a dent. (A/N: she is strong right?)  
  
*A few hours later *  
  
Rei walked into her room at the mansion where she lived. She threw herself on the bed and cried. That was the third time today she cried about Judson.  
  
"If only I hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault." Rei sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"Rei what's wrong?" Jason said walking in. (A/N: Jason is Rei's friend)  
  
"Judson is in the hospital and they don't think he'll make it. It's all my fault." Rei yelled as Jason sat down.  
  
"No it's not, that man was the one who shot him. It's his fault not yours. They where in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jason said taking Rei into his arms.  
  
Rei leaped up and ran out the door with Jason behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Jason shouted running after her.  
  
"There's someone outside near my car. I wan to know who it is." Rei shouted back looking at him over her shoulder.  
  
She pulled her gun from the holster under her blazer. She clicked the safety off and checked to see if she had ant bullets left. She had three left.  
  
"Oh great, like that's going to help. Don't have a choice." Rei whispered to herself as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Halt, stay where you are." Rei shouted at him.  
  
He turned around and stopped when he saw the gun aimed at him.  
  
"What where you doing?" Jason called to him coming up behind Rei.  
  
"There's a bomb under my car near the gas. It would explode when I press on the gas." Rei exclaimed. "Oh you are so going to jail, bud."  
  
"I, uh. I, I was told to, to do it or else m, my family would be killed." He stammered and looked around to see if someone was watching them.  
  
*Meanwhile = at the boat *  
  
Mac plopped herself down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Gabe, want to order out so we don't have to cook?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sure, lets get Chinese!" Gabe exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, Gabe where in Britain, I don't think they have Chinese. How about Italian? Rei gave me this cool restaurant that delivers."  
  
Gabe nodded and Mac wen to the phone and ordered pasta and pizza with breadsticks.  
  
"I wish Judson could eat with use but he's in the hospital." Gabe sighed.  
  
Just then footsteps were heard on the deck. Mac looked up just having put down the phone. She pulled out her gun and went topside. A man was in front of her with his gun pointed at her.  
  
Then a shot rang out.  
  
See who will be shot in the next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey thanks for reading and please review. I would really love it and again sorry for not updating.  
  
Anime_Eagle 


End file.
